Whatever it takes: A story about Joey
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: A story written ny a complete moron, come laugth at it. and remember to flame in your review!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: I have only seen about 8 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, so forgive me if I make mistakes. Also this story has to be an AU, because I'm not a 100% sure of the plot. However I am going to write this story anyway. And I hope people like it, just don't get mad if it isn't perfect when it comes to facts and stuff. And oh yeah, the reason why I have only seen so few episodes is because they've only recently put it on normal TV here, and it's on when I'm going to my dad's so I miss a lot, and no I can't video it because I'm videoing Beyblades. Also I call the girl who goes around with him "Teana" as that's what she's called on the PS1 game, and I don't know her real name! Before you kill me, Joey is my fave character and I'm not "picking on him".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I would have seen more than 8 episode wouldn't I?  
  
In a town called "wherever Yugi lives", Joey's house!  
  
Joey (sorry I don't know his last name) was asleep on the sofa, because his bed was broken when his cousin game and jumped on it, and his family cannot afford a new bed. Just then the phone rang, waking Joey up.  
"Hello Yugi" Said Joey, tiredly.  
"Just waking you up as asked." Said Yugi. "You know you really should get an alarm clock."  
"Yeah, well I can't be bothered." Joey lied, though he knew Yugi knew the truth, he simply couldn't afford one, and he refused to let anyone buy him one.  
"Well, I've got to get ready for school, see you there." Said Yugi, hanging up the phone. Joey sighed and went to his sisters bed room.  
"Serenity, it's time to get up" He said to his sister.  
"Ok" Said Serenity getting up out of her bed. "Where's mum and dad?"  
"I don't know" said Joey, "but we have to get ready for school"  
"oh yeah! It's the first day of term!" said Serenity, getting up and opening her wardrobe. "I'm going to wear that dress you got me for my birthday!" Said Serenity. Joey smiled at his sister, he'd anything for her, even buy her a new dress for her birthday, when he could have used the money on stuff he needed, like an alarm clock. He was always buying stuff for his sister, he didn't care about himself, just her.  
Going into his room he got ready for school, and made his and Serenity's lunch's.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Mai Valentine was asleep in her king sized bed. It had a big thick, pink quilt. In fact her whole room was pink. It was her favourite colour. Just then Mai's alarm clock/radio turned on her favourite radio station, the shopping channel! Mai woke up and went into her personal bathroom. After she had her bath, she walked into her "wardrobe room" and selected a pink top and black jeans to wear to school. She then got dressed and put on some ruby earrings, necklace, and a few gold rings. Smiling at herself in her full range mirror, she went down stairs and sat at the table, waiting for her Maid, to bring her breakfast.  
"I just love the first day of school" Said Mai to her pet Golden Retriever "Everyone always has so much new stuff to talk about!" I can't wait to tell my friends about my new yachts" Her dog, wagged her tail....  
  
Outside Serenity's school,  
  
"Work hard, serenity, and maybe you'll get into the private school with me next year" Said Joey.  
"I will." Said Serenity.  
"not like it'll be hard, you've always been smarter than me anyway" Said Joey, winking at his sister and heading off towards his school. Serenity just laughed and went to join her friends. The whole "Insert Joey's last name here" family had always been smart. However, Joey's parents had chosen to waste there gifts of "smartness" and both become alcoholics. Ten minutes alter, Joey arrived at his new school. He felt a bit self conscious because all the other kids were really rich and he.. Well wasn't. He was seriously considering turning around and going home, because he obviously didn't belong there, when he saw on smiling face, that kept him on the spot.  
"JOEY!" said Yugi, walking over to his friend. "I'm so glad you made it here, not like there was ever any doubt!"  
"I'm just glad you're here." Joey said. "Well are we going in yet?" he asked, because he didn't like showing his feelings to anyone, except Serenity, if he could help it.  
"one minute." Said Yugi "There's someone I'd like you to meet!"  
"who?" asked Joey suspicious, the last time Yugi had waned him to meet someone it hadn't turned out well. In fact it had ended with him being pushed in a duck pond.  
"Just a friend. Don't worry, it won't turn out like last time!" Said Yugi. Joey looked slightly shocked, but quickly hid it behind a bored expression. 'why does it always seem like Yugi can read my mind?' he thought to himself.  
"there she is!" said Yugi as a girl walked up to them.  
"No way!" said Joey. Horrified, "your not trying to get me a girlfriend again are you? Because you can just forget it!"  
Yugi, looked at his best friend and laughed. "it's ok, she's just one of my friends" he said.  
"She better be." Said Joey relived. Just as Teana got up to them.  
"Hiya!" she said, "so is this Joey?"  
Joey glanced at Yugi, who for some strange reason was been kind of quiet. "I'm Joey." He said.  
"Cool!" Said Teana, "Yugi's told me all about you!"  
"he has, has he?" Said Joey jokingly. "Then I'm going to have to kill him." This started everyone laughing. 'Maybe it won't be so bad here after all' thought Joey as the three of them headed to there first class, Maths.  
"I hate Maths" whined Teana, "it never makes any sense to me."  
"Don't worry Teana, I'll help you" said Yugi. Joey noticed that Yugi was blushing, and Joey suddenly understood why. Yugi was in love with Teana. Why else would he offer to help her in a subject that he hated.  
"But you hate maths!" Said Teana, and much to Joey's amusement Yugi went bright red.  
"yeah well, that doesn't mean I won't help you." He said, looking really embarrassed.  
Luckily for yugi, there maths teacher came in to the room and started the lesson.  
  
After class, Yugi, Teana and Joey looked at there timetables,  
"Anyone else got History?" Asked Teana.  
"I've got English." Said yugi.  
"Biology" Said Joey. "Guess I'll see you both later"  
"Meet outside the canteen." Said Teana walking off.  
"Come on, I'll show you where the Biology department is, it's on my way anyway." Said Yugi as he and Joey headed off the opposite way to Teana.  
"So are you going to ask her out?" Asked Joey a moment later, causing Yugi to stop dead in the middle of a corridor, and several students to walk into him.  
"What where, you going!" Said a guy walking past Yugi.  
"JOEY!" said Yugi when he had recovered from the shock.  
"I know you like her, it's kind of obvious." Said Joey leaning against a wall and looking really cool, as always.  
"I DO NOT!" Yugi said annoyed.  
"Who you trying to fool? Me or you, because either way it's hopeless!" Said Joey  
"Ok, so I like her. But not in the way you mean!" Said Yugi.  
"keep saying that, and maybe one day you'll believe it!" Said Joey.  
"we better get to class." Said Yugi heading off down the corridor.  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to forget." Said Joey running to catch up with Yugi  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter. Will Joey ask Teana out. And what will happen to Joey? The more people who review the quicker you'll get to know!  
  
And a few quick questions!  
  
1/ Where do they live? 2/ Do you like this story. 3/ How badly have I messed up there personalities. 4/ Which other characters would you like to appear?  
  
I have now done some research into yu-gi-oh and seen some more episodes, however do you find it funny that I don't know anything. So tell me if you like it like this or would like me to change it to make it sound more like I knew what I'm talking about. 


	2. CHapter 2

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who answered my question in there reviews. no flames though. And nobody said whether they liked it how it was in the first chapter. Or would like me to put background info in.. mmm. Oh well I'll write it normally. Nit don't blame me if you preferred the first chapter. And yes, Joey and Mai will end up together, who else would Joey go out with? And to the following reviewers: Kayrie: I've seen it written "ok" in published books, and I prefer it that way, so I have no reason to change it. But thanks anyway for your review. missmisc7527: Joey is smart!!! Sure he acts thick, but he's come from a complete beginger to almost being able to defeat Yugi in a few weeks, if that. Now tell me, how did he manage to get so good so quickly if he wasn't smart? Yeah sure yugi's a good teacher, but Joey is smart as well!!! *is mad because someone insulted joey* MY joey!!! Leave him alone!   
Joey was waiting by the school gates, for Yugi and Tea (See me learned her name!!!!) when Mai walked out. Joey watched her walk towards the gates, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was! Mai noticed him staring but choose to ignore it, she was used to guys staring at her, and she didn't mind. She took it as a compliment. Getting into the limo that waited outside for her, Mai left the school, leaving Joey standing there staring at where she had been moments before.  
"Joey!" Said Yugi coming up to him from behind, with Tea.  
"Oh hiya, yugi." Said Joey.  
"she's called Mai." Said Tea, who had caught joey staring. "wouldn't bother, she's the snobbiest girl in the world" Joey glanced at Tea.  
"bother doing what?" asked Joey, knowing perfectly well what Tea meant. Tea just laughed  
"what?" asked Joey acting clueless, "are you suggesting she wouldn't go out with me?" he asked  
"Exactly." Said Tea laughing.  
"But how could she resist me? I'm only handsome and smart and." Joey started before getting interrupted by Yugi.  
"And big headed!" he said Laughing. Joey laughed, after all they were only joking around.  
"Sorry Yuge, got to run, have to pick up serenity!" Joey said running off down the road.  
"bye tea!" he said over his shoulder as he ran off down the road. Yugi and Tea started heading towards there houses, they always walked home together since they were little as they lived in the same road, which is how they became friend's in the first place.  
"Does Joey always act like that?" asked Tea, to yugi as they walked home.  
"What do you mean?" asked Yugi to his friend  
"well ... Cocky, I guess is the word for it." She said  
"yes, but he doesn't mean it" said yugi who'd known Joey a long time. "he's a good guy when you get to know him, just he's had a tough life, and feels he has to hide behind jokes and fake toughness to stop himself getting hurt."  
"are you sure about that?" asked Tea.  
"yeah, I'm sure. When it comes down to it, I trust Joey, as he's never let me down."  
"I'll believe you," said Tea "he seemed like an ok kind of guy, only. who's Serenity?"  
"His sister," said Yugi. "there really close." And so Tea and Yugi carried on walking home talking about Joey and his sister. And how they both had to much homework, seeing as they'd only been in one day. And the usual stuff between friends.   
Joey and Serenity walked through the front door of there house only to find there parents were arguing again. Joey sighed and decided it would probably be best to leave there parents at it, taking some money from his fathers pocket, he'd never miss it, he walked straight back out.  
"Come on, we'e going to McDonalds." He said. Serenity followed her brother out of the house, happy to not have to listen to there parents argue.  
"Joey?" she asked her brother.  
"Yeah." Joey replied.  
"do other people's parents argue as much as ours." She asked her brother. Joey knew the answer was no, but he couldn't tell his sister that, but he couldn't lie to her either.  
"I'm not really sure." Said Joey, trying not to lie.  
"That means no then." Said Serenity who knew her brother well.  
"Yeah." Said Joey. "but don't worry, we have each other no matter what happens right?"  
"Off course!" said Serenity. "you're my big brother!" Joey smiled at his sister.  
'yeah we'll always have each other' he though 'but is that enough?' Yeah I'm aware nothing much happened in this chapter, however, it helps explain what everyone thinks of each other, besides, I have to set up the plot for later chapters! Please review!!! Reviews= next chapter come quicker. Next chapter come quicker= reviewers happy. It's maths!!! You can't argue with maths!!! Maths is fact! I don't mind if your reviews just say "read story it is good/bad" just let me know!!! How about we have an agreement! Review this story and I'll review one of yours!!! Is that a deal? (Note I won't have chance to read your stories until Tuesday) 


End file.
